


Fighting Fire with Fire

by the_angst_alchemist



Series: Pokemon No Go [3]
Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Blanche is nonbinary, Blanche plays Hamilton music while cleaning, Blanche's house burns, Candela has a crush on Donna and Martha and Amy, Candela may be bi on second thought, Doctor Who watching, Domestic, House Cleaning, House talk for the leaders, Multi, Realizing the true meaning of friendship, Spark has a crush on Candela and Blanche, Spark is trans but it never shows up, Xe pronouns are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_angst_alchemist/pseuds/the_angst_alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never nice to lose your home, but it's easier with friends (enemies?) like these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Fire with Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvia_Phenora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_Phenora/gifts).



Xe awoke in xir bed to the smell of smoke.  
It wasn't the good kind of smoke either. There was no scent of bacon or sausage or something else mixed in, just thick plumes of smoke leaking through the open doorways, blocking xir view. Blanche grabbed a pokeball, and threw it at the floor.  
"Pidgeot, clear the room!" Xe commanded. The powerful bird flapped his wings hard, and cleared the smoke. Blanche grabbed a file from the Flor, followed by a large journal xe had been filling with research, before turning to the door and running out and down the stairs.  
Xir books were all down there. Xe searched the room, grabbing as much as xe could carry, but the smoke was overwhelming, and xe stumbled towards the door. Xe fell to the ground.  
"Gah..."  
Xe felt xemself losing conciousness, and xir last thought was upset.  
/I didn't even try to figure out why my house is burning./  
Blanche shut xir eyes, and xe prepared for the worst, but Pidgeot grabbed xir shoulders and dragged xem outside of the house. Xe stumbled to a seated position. "...my... research...!" Xe muttered, but fell unconscious anyways.  
When xe woke up, xe was in a hospital bed and hospital clothes. Xe sat up, and shook xir head.  
"What...?"  
"It's alright, Mx. You're burnt, plus the smoke inhalation didn't help." The doctor smiled, and looked at xem. "You're healing well, though. You'll be out soon."  
"My research! It's burning, I have to go save it!" Xe suddenly realized, and tried to shove past the doctor.  
"Mx! Your research, I'm sorry to say, is burnt if it's in your home."  
"...oh, gods, that's months of work... Candela did this, didn't she? She'd think it was a funny prank, but then it got out of hand..."  
"Is that your friend with the yellow hair?"  
"Oh! Spark's here? Can I see him?"  
"...Are you sure you're ready?"  
"Of course. If I'm ready by you, I'm ready by me."  
Blanche sat calmly, waiting for Spark to enter once the doctor had left. He didn't take long before wheeling in on his heelies.  
"Blanche! You're okay! Heck yeah! Candy owes me five bucks! I told her you'd be up by the end of the week, she said nah, and here you are!"  
"Did she set the fire?"  
"Well... she took over one of my gyms in Sunnyvale around then. So no. She couldn't've, right?"  
"Yeah..."  
It took a while before xe was allowed out of the hospital. Xe didn't mind much, but it made things much easier on xem as xe tried to figure out where xe would stay before xir house was rebuilt or xe bought a new one.  
Spark had volunteered his RV. It was better the Candela's apartment, but barely. Her apartment was mold and leaks, barely even a home. No wonder she was always at Blanche's place or outside.  
Unluckily, Blanche didn't have any other option.  
"I'm so happy you're coming to stay! It'll be like a sleepover every night! And. And, and, and we can have pillow fights and eat too much candy and stay up late and play video games together!" Spark's excitement wasn't contagious. Blanche, still slathering on Aloe Vera, wasn't feeling it.  
Spark opened the door to the RV and gestured for Blanche to go in first. Blanche did so after a second, somewhat reluctantly.  
The entire room was trashed. Pokeballs littered the room, candy wrappers had been left on the floor, and there were a million doodles of Pokemon and sticky notes on the walls.  
"...When did you last clean?"  
"Uh..."  
"Great. Just great. You've never cleaned, am I correct?"  
"Yes." Spark looked embarrassed, and he stared at the floor. Blanche sighed.  
"Fine. We're cleaning this mess, and then we're going to have a good time. But until it's clean, no. Do you have my Pokemon?"  
"Thought they were with the prof...?"  
"Yeah. Most of 'em. Not Pidgeot. Is he here?"  
"Oh, Big Guy! He's outside. On the roof, a lot. But he just hangs where he wants to, y'know?"  
Blanche smiled slightly. "Good to hear he's alright. I owe him one. He saved my life."  
"Oh, cool! Anyways. I got... uh... I have some eggs to hatch. Three of 'em! They're always... uh... getting out of hand. Toodles!" Spark ran out, carrying some eggs from the ground. Blanche sighed.  
"Procrastinator."  
Xe put on some music from xir phone (Wait For It, from Hamilton. Xe always loved the sound) and xe began to work on the major mess.  
It took hours for Spark to return and almost all of them were spent working on cleaning up. Spark came home to a spotless RV.   
"What... the... woah..."  
"Uh... happy early birthday, Electric. You owe me one."  
"Woah. I never knew I had hardwood floor."  
"Yeah, yeah, okay. Let's get ourselves a good party started. Got a lure, or is that my job?"  
"It's on me this time."  
"Good. Let's get going, then."  
"Woo-hoo!"  
The pair exited the RV, chatting excitedly about what they should do first.   
Their five-hour escapade ended just as interestingly as it began. Blanche held up xir phone as a flashlight and revealed Candela standing outside of the RV with her backpack.  
"What are you doing here?!" Blanche yelled, jumping back a bit. "I thought you were a Gengar or something, geez!"  
"Well, since you managed to get a fire, ans my apartment is worse than the back end of a Beedrill, I'm staying here. Spark, you okay with that?"  
"Heck yeah I am! Can we watch Doctor Who together? Please? Please please please?"  
"I want to watch Nine, then," Blanche answered.  
"I want to see Donna!"   
"All I want is to see my ships. So... Is Ten okay, Blanche?"  
"...Yes. He's good too."  
Spark put in a DVD, and sat back. "Don't worry. I just want to watch one with Ten and Rose and then we can go watch Donna."  
"Alright," Blanche nodded, and sat down on the ratty old couch. Spark sat by xem, and Candela on Spark's other side.  
They didn't even make it through the first episode before Candela and Blanche were asleep on Spark.  
Spark grinned, and he leaned his head on Blanche.  
"I love you both," Spark mumbled. "And I wish you could just get along or like me in the same way. But that's not gonna happen, huh? That's fine... I love you still, you Snorlax. How you both insult me and each other as a term of affection. How you both have your rivalry. How you both like Pokemon... Geez, I wish we could all just work together, and then we could be the best together ,and we'd be happy, and I could finally tell you what I'm saying now..."  
Spark closed his eyes, not noticing a slight movement beside him. "G'night, guys."  
A snore filled the air within minutes, and for a moment that was the only sound.   
Then Blanche mumbled a reply. "Good night, Spark."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for all of the love! Please, drop a comment or a kudos!


End file.
